


Titanic - Klance AU

by LyraNightblood013



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Duchess" Lance, Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - RMS Titanic, And so are the Holts and Daibazaals, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), BOM Matt Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Captain Shiro (Voltron), Engineer Hunk (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is engaged to Lotor for political reasons, Lance suffers a lot, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slow Burn, The McClains are an aristocratic family, Titanic AU, Tragedy, lotor is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNightblood013/pseuds/LyraNightblood013
Summary: Nothing on Earth could come between them.Lance McClain is a 19-year old boy who was robbed of his gender, and was forced to marry Lotor for the benefit of his family.Keith Kogane is a 21-year old Secret-Agent/Artist who was returning to America to visit his "long-lost" mom.Both of them board the ill-fated Ship "Titanic", and eventually meet each other.But could an iceberg wreck their love?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, Everyone!  
> This work was initially posted on Wattpad, but I've decided to post it on Archive of our own as well. I hope you enjoy it.

Hello! I've decided to write this fanfiction because I was inspired by the cover. Before I start on with the Story, I'd like to brief out the plot-line.

Lance McClain, a 19-year old boy, was raised as a girl for all his life(due to his extremely feminine appearance), as his family needed a heiress in order to form a strong marriage alliance. Most of the time, he goes by the name 'Lucy', and only his mother, his older sister Allura and Katie, his best friend, knows his true gender.

Keith Kogane is a 21-year old agent, working for "The Blade", an Organisation seeking to uncover the horrific secrets of some of the most influential families.Recently, he discovered that his mother, whom he believed to be dead, is actually working in the Blade's American HQ. He also has a passion for art.

Katie Holt, 17, knows Lance since infancy, and is Lance's closest confidant. She does her best to help Lance adapt to his life as an aristocratic woman. Her family, though very rich, is extremely kind, intelligent, and works undercover alongside with the Blade. In fact, Katie's older brother, Matt Holt(22) is a Blade member.

Hunk Garrett, aged 24, is the Chief Engineer of Titanic, who initially befriends Lance and Katie, and later comes to know of Lance's gender issue. He supports Lance in every way possible, and constantly cheers him up.

Takashi Shirogane(26), Captain of Titanic, is Keith's mentor.He helped Keith to discover his sexuality, being an openly gay person himself. He stays a true Captain until the very end, risking his life to save others.

Allura(22) was adopted by the McClains when she was twelve. Since she was not the true heiress, the burden of marriage was placed on Lance. Unable to see her brother suffer and eventually meeting his fate, she ran away a couple years ago to Austria.

Lotor Daibazaal, 27, is the sole heir of the Daibazaal family, who is set to marry "Lucy" McClain. He doesn't really love his fiancee, and sees her as only as a Political asset.

Adam W. Shirogane(27), Captain of "Carpathia" and Takashi's husband, was able to intercept the S.O.S signals of Titanic quickly and was able to save many (not all) lives

Other than this, the plot line's pretty much the same - Ship sails, hits iceberg and sinks.

I portrayed Hunk as a 24-year old, as no one would accept the ideas of a 19-year old boy, no matter how prodigious he may be.

I also had to portray the McClains as really horrible parents for the sake of this AU. I Sincerely apologize for it.

So, That's it, I guess. hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Prologue : Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's Backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Lance in a dress, and with slightly longer hair.  
> I'm sorry in advance.

At 19 years old, Lance McClain's life sucked.

His mother always wanted a girl child, and when Lance was born, he looked so small, petite and feminine, that his parents didn't bother to determine his gender. Only when he was 4 did his parents realized Lance's true gender. But instead of rectifying their mistakes and acknowledging Lance as their son, the McClains decided to raise Lance as a girl.Everyone knew of the McClains' youngest daughter, and it would be a scandal if the truth came out. Certainly, if he was brought up as a girl, their son wouldn't know that ha's a boy, right?

I know. That's absurd.

Only a few people(his family, The Holts, and his adopted sister) knew that Lance was a boy. And Lance came to know of his own gender only when he was 14.

"Lucy" noticed the girls around her undergoing... changes when they reached 12. However, she herself didn't notice any such changes in her, and everyone assumed that she was a late bloomer. They were right - she did undergo some changes, but they were unlike those which her best friend Katie and older sister Allura went through.

Her voice was breaking slightly, there was a small, barely there bulge at her throat, and though she was still slender, her shoulders and chest broadened slightly. She realized, with horror, that she looked like her brothers. Scared, she turned to her parents for reassurance, only for them to ignore her grievance. Finally, she went to Coleen Holt, Katie's mother.

Coleen wasn't supposed to say a word about it to Lucy, but one look at her scared, tear-streaked face, and she told her the truth. What Coleen finished explaining, she saw Lucy sit in stony silence.

"I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have kept this a secret, but your parents swore me to secrecy, Lucy, I–"

"Lance. Call me Lance."

Coleen nodded. "I tried to convince them, but they never listened."

"I get it. It's my parents' fault, not yours. Speaking of which..." Lance rose from his seat. "I need to have a word with my parents."

At first, his parents pretended to know nothing about it, but when Lance declared to live his life as a man, his parents threatened him to keep quiet about it, lest he should face some dire consequences. As much as Lance hated them, he feared and respected them. So he kept his mouth shut. Even when his parents announced his engagement to Lotor Daibazaal.

Lance's only moments of happiness in his prison of a life was Katie Holt and Allura. He knew Katie since infancy, and they were the closest of friends. Allura was the daughter of the Late Duke Alfor of Altea, who was a close friend of the McClains. She was entrusted to the McClains when Duke Alfor died. Lance was ten at that time.

Allura and Katie often encouraged Lance to wear male attire, ride horses, and do pretty much every activity men did. They even helped Lance realize that he liked guys. Lance couldn't ask for better friends.

But that changed when Lance's parents announced Allura's engagement to Lotor when he was 18. When Allura decided to run away.

He found Allura's farewell letter the day after the engagement was announced.

_Dearest brother,_

_I deeply apologize for leaving you alone with the McClains, but I couldn't stay another day here. I do not wish to marry Lotor, he is as vicious as his father. I suspect Duke Zarkon of Daibazaal was responsible for the death of my father. But since my Father's estate, **VOLTRON** belongs to me, they seek my hand in marriage to acquire it. I would never let **VOLTRON** fall into Zarkon or his son's hands.  
Worry not for me, for I acquired knowledge that a distant relative of my father, Coran Wimbleton, lives in Austria. That's where I'm headed.  
Do not let your parents see this letter, for they would try to only stop me. I've written a separate one for them. Please, I ask you only of this.  
Never lose hope, Lance. One day, someone would come who would love you, heart and soul, and who would free you._

_Your sister,  
Allura._

Lance wasn't mad at Allura leaving; in fact, he was glad she left. He didn't want to see her get married to someone as horrible as Lotor.

He did as instructed and hid the letter securely in a painting. No one would touch Lance's paintings.

Turns out Allura's "betrayal", according to the McClains, ended up badly for Lance. After a few weeks of laying low, the McClains announced Lance's hand in marriage to Lotor, taking everyone by surprise.

Later, when Lance locked himself in his room, he heard his mother and Coleen Holt taking.

"Marie! Think about LANCE for once in your life! It's always been family, honor, and at what cost? Don't you want your son to be happy?"

Silence. Then, "You don't get to decide how I run my family, Coleen. Stay away from this."

Lance heard someone punch the wall. Coleen is unbelievably strong. "Someday, you're gonna regret every single decision you've ever taken, Marie."

After what seemed like eternity, Marie knocked on the door. "Lucy, let me in." He sighed. His parents always ordered him, even when he wears young. However, he obliged.

Marie entered with a stern look on her face. "You have a great responsibility bestowed upon you. Many women would die to be your shoes. Lotor is a good match for you. He would help the McClains enter the field of politics."

"Mother, you do realize that I'm a guy, right?"

"So? I'm aware of your attraction toward both genders. That should not be a problem."

"But I don't want to marry Lotor! He has a bad reputation."

Lance felt a familiar sting on his cheek. He's used to the slaps.

"You must hold your tongue in the presence of the Daibazaals, you hear me?! You are not to deliver any unwarranted comments about Lotor or his family ever again!"

Before he could stop himself, Lance retorted, "And what if I decide to disobey you? What if I decided to run away, like Allura?!" Which was a stupid decision, for the next slap almost broke his neck.

"DO NOT SAY THE NAME OF THE TRAITOR EVER IN THIS HOUSE!"

Lance stumbled back in alarm; his mother never shouted at him.

Marie took a deep breath. "Lucy, did you see your father ever since the disappearance of... The Late Duke's daughter?"

Lance flinched when his mother called him Lucy, but he shook his head in response to the question.

"Your former sister's betrayal hurt your father so much that he got a heart attack. He's in a frail condition, and another shock may even kill him. Do you want that, Lance?" Marie was crying by the end.

Lance's eyes watered at the news, and he shook his head, unable to form coherent sentences. He loved his family so much, he didn't care about any injustice happened to him.

"I'm so sorry, mother. I'll do as you say. I'll be a good... Daughter." Lance almost choked when he said the word daughter, but he was ready to do anything for his family.

His mother came over to hug him. "I knew you'd make us proud, Lucy."

He didn't know it then, but his parents manipulated Lance's love for his family for their personal gains. That was some serious unorthodox parenting.

So, yes. Lance McClain's life sucked.

He was to be married to Lotor somewhere in the month of June, 1912, in America. He was to travel to America with his mother, fiance and the Holts. He was to board The RMS. Titanic, the world's finest cruiser ship, for his journey.

His life was about to change, but in a way he never would've expected.


	3. Prologue : Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's Backstory.

At 21 years old, Keith Kogane's life was starting to make sense.

Ever since he was a young boy, Keith didn't know anything about his mother, other than she left him. His father refused to talk about Keith's mother, and though Keith was curious, he was fine with it. Until his father's death when he was 10. For a few months after the incident, Keith was all alone in the whole wide world. Then he met Takashi Shirogane.

Shiro was like a brother to Keith, and his fiance, Adam(yes, they were engaged when they were 17), was just as supportive. It was like his dad had never died in the first place. Maybe if Shiro hadn't taken him under his wings, Keith would've gone into a spiral of despair. But he hadn't. Memories of his dad were no longer bitter.

Keith discovered he had a certain aptitude towards the art of guerrilla warfare when he was 14, and later joined a group called "The Blade of Marmora", or "The Blade" for short. Along with his comrades, he revealed the evil plans of many aristocratic and rich families, and was now working on uncovering the mystery behind Duke Alfor's death. The Blade was certain of Zarkon behind it. They were just waiting for a solid proof.

And Keith finally found it, a handwritten letter of Zarkon Daibazaal to Honerva, an supposed ally of Alfor, which instructed her to poison the Duke of Altea. Further investigation of the Daibazaal Mansion revealed a hidden laboratory where Haggar(Zarkon's wife) developed the almost undetectable poison.

Keith's success was such that his boss, Kolivan gave him a promotion, and even gave Keith a chance to explore the world outside the Blade. Since the Blade was a highly secretive community which usually had a "One-way rule" when recruiting it's members, Keith was ecstatic to hear the news and gladly accepted the offer. This newfound freedom meant he was basically relieved from his duties, which was why Keith was surprised to hear from Kolivan two weeks later, asking him to meet at their headquarters.

Kolivan's reason for the summon, Keith found out, was because of a letter from the American Headquarters of the Blade. Apparently, word of Keith's success has spread across the world(only among the Blade members, though), and Krolia wanted to meet him.

"But why?" Keith asked Kolivan.

Kolivan wordlessly handed over an envelope. Keith looked at it. It just had "Keith Kogane" written across it. He opened it to find a letter and a photograph of a woman holding a baby with a mullet. Standing next to her was... Keith's father!

His family.

With shaking hands, Keith read the letter.

_Keith,_

_I do not expect you to forgive me, but I apologize for leaving you.  
I fell in love with you father when I was posted in London 19 years ago. We got married, and when I thought I couldn't be happier, you came along. It was perfect. Of course it couldn't last forever.  
It was at that time when I was called back by the American Headquarters. I didn't want to go, but a Blade has to put work above everything else.  
Above all, I had to leave because my enemies came to know about you and your dad. I couldn't keep you safe if I was here, and I didn't want you to expose you to my world then. I left to protect the ones I loved.   
I am so proud of you, son. You did something which no one could do. You made me realize that I made a grave mistake. I should've stayed despite the consequences.  
I wasn't the best parent, but I want a second chance to reconnect with my son, if he wishes for it. I totally understand if you don't want to._

_Krolia._

If Keith wasn't present in front of Kolivan, he would've broken down into tears. All his life, he wondered why his mother left him. Now that he knew that his mother cared for him, Keith was relieved. He read the letter again and made up his mind.

"Kolivan, I would like to resign." Keith stated bluntly.

Kolivan was a bit shocked, but he nodded understandingly. "I wish you good luck on your journey."

The following day, Keith visited the Shirogane's household and told Shiro of his decision.

"I'm so happy for you, Keith!" Shiro ruffled Keith's hair. "When are you leaving?"

"Ah. About that... I don't know how I would leave for America," Keith admitted.

"No worries! You can leave this April!"

Keith furrowed his brows. "No ship leaves at April except..." His eyes almost popped out his sockets. "You've got to be kidding me! I can't possibly travel in THAT ship!!!"

"Of course you can! I'll even get you a First-class ticket!"

Keith exploded. "No way! You know how I feel about that."

"Yes, but..." Shiro swallowed. "I dunno. It's been months, and I miss Adam dearly. Also, it's my first time as Captain. I just need my brother now more than ever."

Now Keith felt bad for getting mad at Shiro. "How about this! I would travel on the Ship on my own accord?"

"But that means you would travel as a Third-class passenger!"

Keith nodded. "Exactly. Never liked the First-class snobs anyway, so it's a win-win."

Shiro stared at Keith. "You do know I'm a First-class snob as well, right?"

Keith snorted. "You're the Captain. Also, you're my brother, of course you're an exception. Guess there's exceptions everywhere, right?" He grinned.

Shiro pondered on the word, and nodded. "Yeah. I guess there are."

So, yes. Keith's life was starting to make sense.

Keith was gonna travel to America to reconnect with his mother. He was going to focus on art and become a reputed artist. He was to board The RMS. Titanic, the world's finest cruiser ship, for his journey.

His life was about to change, but in a way he never would've expected.


End file.
